Wold War Frozen
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: La historia de Frozen adaptada al Universo de Hetalia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**La reina de las nieves pertenece a Hans Crhistian Andersen**

**Frozen pertenece a los Estudios Disney; La versión en español Ibérico corre a cargo de Lorenzo Beteta y Alejandro Nogueras de Soundub mientras que la versión en español Latino corre a cargo de Jose Antonio Macías y Raúl Andana de Taller Acústico.**

**"En la gruta del Rey de la Montaña " de la música para la obra de Teatro "Peer Gynt" de Ibsen pertenecen a Edvard Grieg. **

**Advertencia:Transcripción de diálogos y canciónes, libre adaptación de la historia**

**Capítulo dedicado a Lady Loba (prometí dedicarte un capítulo en uno de mis fics de Hetalia pero no he podido resolver ese lío... espero y te guste este capítulo)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO: 1929**

—Mamá...

—Sí, corazón...

—¿Por qué Gerda pasó muchos años recorriendo el mundo para buscar a Kai? —preguntó Anna.

—Porque de eso se trata el amor, pequeña.

—Pero Kai fue muy malo con ella —dijo Elsa.

—El amor está por encima de cualquier daño... Ahora duerman que mañana será un gran día.

—Sí, mamá —las niñas dijeron al unísono.

Era 1929 y en el poblado de Arendelle se vivía en paz, en las afueras un grupo de recolectores de hielo trabajaban con ahinco; desde los más fuertes hasta un niño cuyo pequeño reno le acompañaba. La luna bañaba los tejados de las casas y establos con su luz, las calles estaban pintadas de azul por aquél satélite natural, en una de esas calles se encontraba la mansión de las pequeñas Anna y Elsa que habían escuchado su cuento favorito para irse a dormir, cada noche escuchaban un cuento de Hans Christian Andersen como parte de su rutina diaria, a no ser por esa noche en cuestión, justo después de que su madre les narrara "La reina de las nieves"... ya nada sería igual:

—Psst... Elsa... —la niña se trepó a la cama de su hermana— ¡Elsa!...se empeñaba en despertarla— Despierta, despierta, despierta, ¡Ya no duermas! —la sacudía Anna

—Duérmete, ¿sí? —le decía su adormilada hermana con una leve sonrisa.

—Yo (ya) no quiero; el cielo despertó y yo también... ahora debemos jugar —lo decía con dramatismo casi poético sin dejar de lado su simpatía.

—¿Sí?, pues ve a jugar sola —le dijo mientras la empujaba de su cama, Anna cayó al suelo de un sentón haciendo un puchero que no duró mucho... no se iba a dar por vencida, así que realizó su plan para despertarla ya y de nuevo se trepó a la cama de su hermana.

—...¿Y sí hacemos un muñeco?— La sonrisa de Elsa valió más que un simple "sí".

—¡Rápido, rápido, rapido, rápido! —se escuchaba la voz de Anna al bajar por las escaleras mientras su hermana la silenciaba, una vez que ambas estaban en el gran salón cerraron las puertas para poder al fin jugar.

El gran salón estaba libre de muebles que obstruyeran su diversión, las ventanas reflejaban la luz de la luna; las hijas del regidor de Arendelle tenían ese salón de banquetes y bailes sólo para ellas.

—¡Haz la magia, haz la magia! —la pelirroja le pedía a su hermana de cabello platinado. Con un movimiento de sus manos formó una masa blanca que resplandecía para después lanzarla hacia arriba y reventara a lo lejos en copos de nieve mientras su hermana menor miraba con mucha emoción.

—¡Esto es asombroso! —se entusiasmó Anna saltando divertida.

—Ve —le dijo a su hermana y con un ligero pero desicivo pisotón, el suelo se volvió hielo: la diversión apenas comenzaba.

Primero patinaron por todo el lugar hasta cansarse y decidir hacer bultos o bien un muñeco de nieve:

—Hola, me llamo Olaf y me encantan los abrazos —Elsa hablaba por el muñeco de nieve recién construido.

—¡Te adoro Olaf! —la niña se lanzó a abrazarlo para despues jugar un ratito más con el. La primogénita no dudaba en usar sus poderes y al parecer era la que más se divertía.

Las dos niñas jugaron a deslizarse sobre la nieve como si estuvieran en un trineo, ambas cayeron pero la nieve suavizó la caída... lo que le pareció divertido a la más pequeña sin saber en todo lo que se desencadenaría después.

—¡Atrapame! —gritaba Anna mientras saltaba de un montículo de nieve.

—¡Te tengo! —decía su hermana mientras formaba más montículos para que no se cayera y siguiera saltando.

Las dos niñas seguían en su juego hasta que lo resbaloso del piso hizo que Elsa perdiera el equilibrio y no pudiera hacer un monticulo más para su hermana quien había saltado bastante alto, lo único que ocurrió fue que el rayo de hielo diera en el ojo dejándola inconsciente y rodando en la nieve hasta el piso.

—¡Anna! —la pequeña Elsa corrió hacia ella y al notar que no despertaba sintió miedo y llorando llamó a sus papás en un grito de su quebrantada voz. Entre sollozos la niña abrazó a su hermana mientras el Gran Salón se empezó a congelar destruyendo a su paso todo ese pequeño e improvisado paraíso de juegos.

Mientras que el regidor y su esposa descubrían con temor el talento de la primogénita, en una casa ubicada en el centro de la ciudad de Oslo, un muchacho y su hermano escuchaban en su tocadiscos "En la gruta del rey de la montaña" mientras que tres golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su rutinaria noche:

—Bu'nas noch's

—Pasa, Sverige.

—Gr'cias...

—¿Y el resto?

—No t'rdan en ll'gar.

—Muy bien —eso fue todo lo que lograron conversar, otros tres golpes anunciaron la llegada de los otros dos.

—¡Hola a todos, El Rey del Norte ha llegado! ¿Qué hacen?

—Esperándolos —dijo el noruego.

—En realidad estamos escuchando la suite de Peer Gynt —explicó el islandés.

—¿La primera o la segunda suite?

—La primera, Danmark, la primera... ¿Quieren escuchar la última pieza?

—¿Nos encantaría? dijo Finlandia.

—En ese caso lo haré, pero sólo con la condición de que ustedes me digan de que trata*

—Pero si ya sabemos, después de todo es la música de fondo de la obra teatral de la que tanto presumes: de Peer Gynt, quien le propone matrimonio a la hija del rey troll de la montaña, se da cuenta de que en realidad desean comerlo y al final logra escapar... todo el mundo lo sabe

—¿Alguna vez haz reinterpretado la melodía, Danmark?

—No...

—Es como si sólo te presentaran la música sin decirte de qué se trata.

—¿Y cómo lo interpretas tú?

—Esta vez lo veo así: dos niñas que juegan a escondidas de sus padres...

—Tiene sentido por los stacattos y pizzicattos... —Dijo el danés.

—A medida en que se divierten, una de ellas es imprudente e ignora el peligro que está corriendo...

—El crescendo y accelerando, supongo —comentó el finlandés.

—La otra no logra salvarla y sus padres finalmente se enteran...

—Ya v'o —analizó el sueco.

—¿Qué les pareció?

—No es mala idea, es mucho mejor que todos esos absurdos barbarismos que suelen llamar arte de vanguardia —dijo Islandia...

—¿Y bien, Norja?

—¿Qué ocurre, Finland?

—¿No tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De que la ira de Alemania no se contenga... por el tratado de Versalles

—Nosotros no debemos meternos, fuimos neutrales durante la Gran Guerra, no hay que meternos...

—Pero si Eglanti te obligó a fabricar embarcaciones para él...

—Mi postura está decidida, estaremos cometiendo un error pero así debe ser, esperemos que no estalle otra guerra.

* * *

**Arte de vanguardia o Vanguardismo: Cubismo, Surrealismo, Constructivismo, Dadaimso, Estridentismo, Futurismo son aquellos estilos artísticos del siglo XX**

**+ El punto exacto donde dar play a este link watch?v=L5HnIu0j4z8 **

_**Es el primer crossover que hago, espero y sea de su agrado.**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos. **_**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**

**La reina de las nieves pertenece a Hans Crhistian Andersen**

**Frozen pertenece a los Estudios Disney; La versión en español Ibérico corre a cargo de Lorenzo Beteta y Alejandro Nogueras de Soundub mientras que la versión en español Latino corre a cargo de Jose Antonio Macías y Raúl Andana de Taller Acústico.**

**"Lily Marleen " Le pertenecen a Hans Leip (poema) y a Norbert Schultze**

**Advertencia:Transcripción de diálogos y canciónes, libre adaptación de la historia**

**La respuesta de Elsa es original de Reindeersarebetterthanpeople y la traducción etá en un video de youtube watch?v=s0D_govUFuo**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS:Gran Depresión y Operación Weserübung.**

—¡Norge, Norge, tengo noticias de Arendelle!— gritaba un troll desde la ventana de la casa de Noruega.

—Hola, amigo ¿Qué nuevas tienes?

—¿No lo sabes?, hay una hechizera con poderes de hielo y nieve, es una niña y podría llegar a ser muy poderosa... su magia es de nacimiento.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—En lo profundo del bosque de Arrendelle, el regidor y su familia acudieron hacia mis primos para curar a su hermana menor que sufrió un accidente por sus poderes, el problema es que debe mantener sus sentimientos en orden y no dejar que el miedo la consuma...

—Estupendo, yo mismo la entrenaré.

—Será imposible, sus padres decidieron recluirla, desde cerrar las puertas del palacio hasta reducir la servidumbre... y lo que me contaron hasta alejarla de su propia hermana.

—Esto es absurdo, ¿Qué nadie recuerda el caso del hijo del último Zar?

—Nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena... tampoco olvides que eres una nación y que el protocolo es primero.

—Sólo hay que esperar qué pasará

Anna ya no recordaba el accidente ni de la existencia de los poderes de Elsa, una noche de invierno la pelirroja, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, miraba su recámara vacía:

—Ahora ya no la puedo ver, no sé muy bien lo qué ha podido pasar —suspiró— Eramos inseparables, y ahora ya no... no lo logro comprender —se preguntaba hasta que se asomó a la ventana de su cuarto y en ese instante supo qué hacer.

—¿Elsa? —la niña tocó la puerta donde estaba encerrada —¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —no hubo respuesta— ven, vamos a jugar... que necesito compañía ya. Hermana, sal; parece que no estás... —de nuevo el silencio—...solíamos ser amigas, y ya no más. No entiendo lo que pasó...

—Yo sí, pero no puedo... —pensó para sí

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?, no tiene que ser un muñeco... o cualquier cosa, me da igual.

—Déjame en paz, Anna —le dijo con pesar.

—Ya me voy...

Pero por un momento quería estar con su hermana y explicarle todo:

—Sí quiero hacer un muñeco, me gustaría ir a jugar... pero encerrada necesito estar, odio esconderme yo aunque se que es lo mejor. Eres mi mejor amiga y desearía poder estar a tu lado yo... sí quiero hacer un muñeco, me encantaría hacer un muñeco —Elsa abrió la puerta decidida —¿Sigues ahí Anna? —el pasillo estaba vacío— bueno, adiós.

la mayor tuvo que verla salir a través de la ventana, quería gritarle que allá iba y que harían juntas el muñeco, no obstante el recordar el incidente hizo que el marco de la ventana se congelara... la solución más pronta; unos guantes que si no funcionaban al menos lo harían psicológicamente.

Pasaron los años y con ello la Gran Depresión que arrasó con casi el mundo entero; para 1931 Noruega debía hacer planes de recuperación para no verse tan afectado como Estados Unidos.

En el poblado de Arendelle la gente estaba agradecida ante las buenas acciones de regente, ninguno sospechaba de lo que ocultaba a pesar de sólo responder brevemente si se le preguntaba por sus hijas.

Anna culpaba a la economía por alejarla de Elsa; desde que ella dejó de hablarle todos vivían en austeridad:

—Es algo aburrido ver solamente las horas decir "tic-tac" ¿No es así, Joan? —la chica conversaba con el cuadro de la doncella que encendió el corazón de Francia...

—Anna, no ponga sus pies en el sofá...

—Ya lo sé, Kai... ¿Hey, te llamas como el personaje de mi cuento favorito...

—Es sólo una coincidencia, señorita Anna... aunque mi tía abuela se llamaba Gerda y dejó de tradición que los primogénitos recibiéramos el nombre de Kai en honor al personaje del cuento.

—...la compañía de mi hermana hace falta aquí, con los cuadros ya empecé a conversar...

—¿Y qué fue lo que les ha dicho?

—Ummmmh, a Joan le dije que no se rindiera... ¡Eso es!, no debo rendirme, gracias Kai —se fue a intentarlo una vez más dejando sin habla a criado.

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco... o en nuestra bici hay que pasear?, que necesito compañía ya porque a los cuadros ya les he empezado a hablar —una leve risa se escuchó en el cuarto de Elsa— me siento un poco sola y me aburro ya mirando las horas pasar... —la niña imitaba el sonido del reloj.

—Yo también me aburro...

—¡Hermana, todavía puedes hablarme!

—Sí quiero hacer un muñeco, correr, bailar y jugar... me siento sola aquí en mi habitación, vivo en penumbra pero aquí debo estar.

—¿Por qué?

—No te rindas, Elsa —pensó para sí— sé que te sientes sola, pues yo lo estoy también. Mis poderes no amainarán... lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, lo que hay en ti no dejes ver —recitaba su mantra para controlar sus emociones.

Pero no sólo el temor de herir a los seres que tanto amaba crecían, el futuro de Árendelle, Noruega y el resto del mundo se hacia presente en los miedos de ella:

—Insisto en que yo la debo entrenar.

—Noruega, usted no puede, no debe...

—Lo siento, Paddy pero no puedo llevarla a England por su explosivo carácter ni a Rumanija por su exéntrica personalidad... yo soy el indicado.

—Pero debe atender cosas más importantes como su neutralidad ante la actitud de Alemania y el resto de Europa.

Y Paddy no sé equivocó: en 1934, en Alemania, el partido nacional socialista llegó al poder; al principio les gustó la idea de la mejora económica de aquél país, sin embargo la sed de poder de Adolf opacaría el progreso alemán hasta que en 1939 Alemania y Rusia deciden invadir Polonia desatando lo que nadie quería: La segunda Guerra Mundial.

—¡No se acerquen, no quiero hacerles daño! —gritaba en pánico Elsa, quien ya se había enterado de la guerra mientras que la nieve caía lentamente amenazante.

—Pero mi niña, su padre ya anunció que el país esta en total neutralidad, no nos pasará nada.

Desafortunadamente llegó abril de 1940 y Alemania emplea el plan Weserübung para ocupar Dinamarca y Noruega, el danés no opuso resistencia pero el noruego sí.

La noche del 8 de abril, la personificación alemana abrió bruscamente la puerta para destruir todo a su paso:

—No tienes honor, Tyskland. Invadir una nación neutral es lo más bajo que has hecho...

—No me culpes, lo hago por el bien del tercer Reich... pensé que estabas en total acuerdo.

—En tu progreso, no en tu locura.

—Sólo cumplo mis ordenes.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, qué quieres de mí?

—Acero, busco acero; Sverige no tiene lo suficiente y tú puedes proveerlo —decía mientras vaciaba los cajones de la cocina.

—¿Acaso crees que me dejaré ocupar como el cobarde de Danmark?

—No tienes oportunidad, Norwegen. Tarde o temprano traerás acero für mir.

Por más que se defendiera el escandinavo y por más que Francia e Inglaterra le ayudaran, Alemania logró su objetivo en tres meses... sólo faltaba tomar Arendelle.

El estilo bélico nazi era el más veloz de su época, en otras palabras Arendelle fue testigo del ataque Blietzkrieg...

—Vayan con Kai y Gerda al refugio más cercano y no vuelvan hasta que las bombas hayan cesado.

—Te esperaremos, padre —se despidió Anna con un abrazo y fue con Kai.

—Elsa...

—¿Si padre?

—No dejes que entren...

—Así lo haré... Jeg elsker deg pappa, jeg elsker deg mamma —se despidió con una reverencia para después alcanzar al resto.

Las dos jovencitas y sus dos criados fueron a una cabaña abandonada que alguna vez fuera la casa de los bisabuelos de Gerda:

—Nos volvemos a ver, Joan... aunque un poco escondida, ¿También odias la guerra?

—No hagan ruido, toda su ropa está adentro de la casa incluyendo algunas provisiones, ahora duerman y a esperar —anunció Gerda.

Las horas pasaron y los bombardeos continuaban.

—Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, lo que hay en tí no dejes ver...

—¿Y si sólo quedamos ella y yo? ¿Qué va a pasar? —preguntaba Anna— los alemanes no lastimarían a una mujer ¿o sí?... Gerda, Kai, es verano pero veo caer la nieve...

Elsa ya no podía más y se fue corriendo de la casa pese a los gritos del resto para detenerla, ella lo sabía, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

El regidor y su esposa fueron al puerto, él fue a defender Arrendelle con sus mejores soldados y ella fue a atender a los pescadores heridos y evacuarlos de ahí, ninguno regresó con vida.

Arendell amaneció en ruinas, desde los establos hasta la mansión del regidor, las banderas nazis adornaban el lugar bajo las notas de "Lily Marleen"... toda la población había perdido su alegría y las hijas del regidor aún más, Anna buscó a su hermana por toda la ciudad hasta que el sol cayó, tal vez debía buscar en lo que quedaba de su hogar... y allí estaba; Elsa inconscientemente había buscado su cuarto y al parecer se encerró en él... sabiendo que lo que quedaba era la puerta y tres paredes.

—¿Elsa?...

—Anna... dijo en voz baja.

—Sé que estas adentro... la gente pregunta donde estás, dicen que intente tener valor pero ya no puedo más, déjame entrar… Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame, ya no sé qué hacer... ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —ya no dijo más—

Para ellas, una hora de silencio fue una eternidad para ambas; el contraste de los vestigios del pasillo con las puertas y trés paredes extremadamente congeladas era desolador... ningún soldado alemán se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo. El corazón de Arendell se había partido en dos.

—¿Anna, sigues ahï?— Elsa era ahora la que insistía.

—¿Anna?... Anna, se que estás afuera y sé que es duro para ti —empezó a nevar en su cuarto una vez más— pero mi magia ha crecido más mucho me temo yo que sola debo estar... mereces algo distinto de lo que yo soy, no hay nada que pueda hacer... sí, quiero hacer un muñeco... —pero Anna se había quedado dormida antes de la confesión.

—¡Niñas, están a salvo! —Gerda las encontró— es muy noche, hay que volver.

* * *

**Quienes vieron Frozen, si vieron la escena donde el rey hace todo por cuidar a Elsa recordarán lo que hicieron los zares por cuidar a Alexei... pero como dicen; las coincidencias no existen.**

**La gran depresión afectó a Estados Unidos, Europa y Rusia tenía que seguir trabajando por órdenes de Stalin. Alemania recupera su economía durante el régimen nazi.**

**En 1940 Alemania invade Dinamarca y Noruega con la ocupación Weserübung... a pesar de que Noruega apoyaba a La Alemania nazi, no quería ser invadida y el motivo por el que Dinamarca no haya dado pelea se verá a lo largo de esta historia.**

**Las guerras (batallas) relánpago "Blietzkrieg" funcionaban en cuanto al tiempo de ejecución, para la época era novedoso.**

**Joan D' arc... era la pintura con la que Anna hablaba, además de una ligera referencia a los robos de arte que hacían los nazis al igual que los rescates de las obras. Hasta ahora hay pinturas que están quemadas u ocultas en alguna casa.**

* * *

_**Mezclé ambas versiones para no pagar regalías... ok no. La versión latina y española tienen la letra linda y no podían quedar fuera, así que aunnque no estén en la canción lo están como diálogo.**_

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos.**_** ;)**


End file.
